


An Abomination

by Theslymistress



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, College AU, GuyGen, M/M, YamaKaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theslymistress/pseuds/Theslymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato was a good christian boy, but Kakashi wanted him so bad. And what Kakashi wants, Kakashi gets. YamaKaka and GuyGenma</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meetings

Kakashi had one problem, boredom. He could be doing anything right now like fishing, eating, taking a long bath, or hell even sleeping, but he was stuck here in class taking notes. Kakashi would’ve skipped except he had missed the last class, and missing two classes in a row was horrible. Kakashi sighed as the clock struck four fifteen and the class was set free. Kakashi hadn’t ate all day because he was meeting his friends in the cafeteria for food. 

He made his way there and grabbed what he wanted, which was a chicken wrap, fries, cookie, and to be healthy an apple. He got a diet drink to chase down his food, which he heard was worse for you than regular pop, but who cared. He was invincible, so he thought. 

He walked to his usual table to see Iruka and Genma sitting there. Genma was Kakashi's friend from his science class and Iruka was someone he had met in class. Genma and Kakashi had hit it off the first day of class and they ended up becoming very fond of each other, due to their chill back attitudes. Iruka, on the other hand, was pretty annoying at first, but when Kakashi was paired with him on a group assignment, he found out he wasn’t all that bad. 

“Hey Iruka. Still sucking dick?” Kakashi chuckled in his way. 

“Kakashi, I’m not gay, okay.” Iruka tried to argue. Kakashi fucked with him and called him gay from time to time. Iruka was a little flamboyant and a just a little feminine. “Just because you are, doesn’t mean I am.” 

“You might as well just join our team.” Kakashi joked. “You aren’t doing anything else worth wild, right Genma?” Genma rolled his eyes. “Genma how gay is Iruka. On a scale of one to ten.” 

“Eight and a half.” Genma sipped his iced tea. He had removed the usual toothpick that dangled from his mouth all the time. He chewed on a toothpick non stop. 

“Whatever.” Iruka went back to eating his rice. 

“Kakashi, letting the youthful pride dance through your body, huh?” Guy came over and touched Kakashi's shoulder. Guy is Kakashi’s roommate which sucked. He loved to be loud and even do exercises in their dorm room. He wished he would go to sleep at night, but he enjoyed staying up all the hours of the night. 

“No.” Kakashi said. “I’m just eating.” Guy was also on the soccer team. He loved sports and he talked about them non-stop. He also wore this green jumpsuit, which was not flattering at all. Kakashi had just gotten used to it. 

“So um...who's your friend over there?” Guy asked. Guy had a little crush on Kakashi’s friend, Genma. Kakashi had promised Guy he wouldn’t tell him. Kakashi was a man of his word in a sense. 

“Oh, that’s Genma.” Kakashi said without hesitation. 

“Hello.” Guy said. “Gemma.” He walked over there and stuck his hand out. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Nice meeting you to…” Genma said. “Uhh...Guy right?” 

“At your service.” Guy smiled and Kakashi chuckled inwardly. He wondered did Genma have a clue that he liked him. Probably not, as Genma wasn’t all that clever when it came to love. He didn’t have the same sense that Kakashi had. 

“Good.” Genma said. 

“Alright. Talk to you later.” Guy walked away from the table and back over to his table. He was definitely going to ask Kakashi what did Genma say about him later. 

“Your roommate is weird.” Genma said. “Although he’s a nice looking guy.” 

“What?” Iruka and Kakashi’s food almost flew out of their mouths. “You like him?” 

“No. I didn’t say that.” Genma said. “I said he was nice looking.” 

“Were we looking at the same guy?” Iruka said. “Did you see the one piece jump suit that was a awful green color.” 

“Yeah and it takes someone brave to wear that around school. Relax. I said he was nice looking, and that was about it.” Genma said. “You two act like I’m going to run off and marry the guy, no pun intended. And Kakashi, you better not tell him I said he was nice looking.”

“Don’t worry, my lips are sealed.” Kakashi said. 

“Hey come to the talent show tonight.” A man came to their table and placed a flyer on the table. Kakashi looked at it. So someone was hosting a open stage talent show in one of the theaters. It said that it was free admission and food and snacks will be served. Kakashi nodded at the flyer as he read it. 

“We’re going.” Kakashi said. 

“Why?” Iruka said. 

“They’re having free food. I’m going to be there for that.” Kakashi just thought about what they could have. He made it a goal to go to all events with free food. That was amazing. He didn’t have to pay for dinner. They usually had good stuff too, at the last event he went to the neighborhood pasta place catered. It was so good. 

“Well I want to see people embarrass themselves, so count me in.” Genma said. 

“Well...I’m not doing anything so…” Iruka said he’d go. So they were going to this thing together. Kakashi could only hope there would be some decent talent there, because he was not too keen on liking everyone’s singing. 

“So when does it start?” Genma asked. 

“Eight.” Kakashi answered. 

“Hmmmm...So let’s meet at Kakashi’s dorm at about seven thirty.” Genma said. 

“Alright, works for me.” Kakashi went back to eating his fries, which hadn’t got too cold yet. 

(BREAK) 

Guy was in the room when Genma and Iruka came so he tagged along, most for Genma. 

“I hope someone tells jokes. I love a good confidence.” Iruka said. He was always so excited about going somewhere. Iruka had explained that when he was younger his parents didn’t allow him to do much and when he was in high school he stayed to himself. So he was lonely and unpopular, no wonder he wanted to do something every time he got the chance. 

They made it into theater and on the way a man had asked them did they want to sign up for a performance. They all turned him down, except Guy who said he wanted to dance. 

“I think dancing will impress him.” Guy whispered in Kakashi’s ear. Kakashi nodded, but he knew Genma was not easily impressed, so Guy would have to try harder. He just didn’t want to crush his dreams before he went on stage. 

The talent show kicked off with a girl singing some sad song Kakashi was sure he had never before. After two minutes Kakashi was over it. They were sitting at round tables and the stage was in the front. Kakashi just wanted some of the free food. 

Then a guy tackled the struggles of being alone in his speech, which was half way decent. Kakashi could’ve done without it. Then ten more boring performances went bye, then came the performance Kakashi was waiting for. The performance before they’d serve dinner. Then they had to sit through ten more acts. 

A guy got up there and sang Cher “Believe.” It was over. Kakashi frowned in his mind. What the hell was he listening too. 

“These people have not an ounce of talent.” Genma criticized them. 

“Right.” Guy had bit his nail in a nervous fit. He was supposed to go on and dance, and he wanted Genma to like his performance. 

Then something wonderful happened. On the stage a guy who had full head of brown hair, lovely dark brown eyes, a sexy smile, and a nice strong firm voice. Kakashi’s heart sank into his chest. Who the hell was he? And more importantly why the hell hadn’t Kakashi seen him before?


	2. A good Christian Boy

Kakashi had a moment, and he had never felt quite like this before. He had seen some nice looking guys, but there was something about this one. He wouldn’t be the most attractive to everyone or sexy even, still he made something inside Kakashi jump and leap. Kakashi felt like he had never felt before. He had a feeling of uncountable lust, and he had another feeling...Was he? No...He couldn't be smitten or taken with this new guy. He doesn’t even know him. 

Kakashi decided to calm himself. He wasn’t really smitten. He was just lusting after the guy. He would sleep with him and then it would all be over. He would feel so much better than. 

“Who is that?” Kakashi asked Genma. 

“I don’t know...I don’t know everyone on campus.” Genma said. 

“Oh that’s Yamato. He’s in my math class.” Iruka said. “Very nice guy, why?” 

“Oh I thought I heard him say his name and I didn’t catch it.” Kakashi stumbled over his words. Yamato had a nice ring to it. It was pretty awesome.

“I don’t think he said his name?” Iruka said.

“Shut up.” Kakashi hissed. He doesn’t want to be some shitty schoolgirl in love, but he wasn’t in love. He just needed to sleep with Yamato and then it would all be over. He could go back to the way things used to be. 

“Alright let’s say a prayer.” He said and everyone bowed his or her heads, except Kakashi’s table. Wait a minutes, of they’re saying a prayer where the hell are they? The campus did not practice prayers before dinner.

“You guys bow your head. It’s rude not just stare around while he prays.” Iruka said. “This is the Christian club, it said it on the flyer.” 

“Huh?” Kakashi bowed his head in deep thought. He should start reading more. They were at a club full of Christians and, not only that, that means that guy was a Christian. Yamato probably wasn’t gay, so that meant he won’t have a chance with him. Christians don’t believe that gay people go to hell. “Damn.” Kakashi hissed. Just when he had found someone who could’ve been perfect, he got nothing. 

After the prayer they were realized to eat, and they went and grabbed food. They served pizza, cookies, fries, and vegetables. They sat and began to eat. The pizza was so good and warm. 

“I swear the god, I love free food.” Genma sighed as he at the pizza. 

“You can’t say that.” Iruka scolded Genma. “You trying to get us kicked out of here.” 

“No…” Genma said. He had taken the toothpick out of his mouth so he could eat. 

“Yeah the food is good.” Guy gave Genma a flirty look, which made Kakashi chuckle. “So Genma, what are you planning to major in?” Guy was trying his best to flirt with Genma, but it wasn’t going as good as he wanted. First of all, Genma was very relaxed and oblivious to the flirting. He probably thinks Guy was just talking just to talk.

“Education.” Genma said. “I might become a highschool teacher.”

“Why do you want to do that?” Guy asked. 

“I don’t know. I guess being a teacher could be a chill and laid back type of deal.” Genma said. “Also I’ve always wanted to grade papers.” 

“Sounds legit.” Guy smiled. “Well being around young children will make you youthful.” 

“I guess. What about you?” Genma asked. 

“Funny because I also want to become a teacher.” Guy said. 

“Oh so everyone at this table is an education major?” Iruka interrupted. Kakashi found it weird, but at the same time it wasn’t. 

“And don’t forget about me.” Yamato approached the table. He had a sweet smile on his face and Kakashi could just melt into those brown eyes. His heart skipped a beat as his hand came down and grabbed the chair Kakashi was sitting at. He barely was touching Kakashi, but Kakashi wanted to kill the blush. 

“You’re a teaching major?” Guy asked. 

“Yeah.” He scratched in his auburn hair. “I just came over to welcome you all to the open mic talent show, and I wanted to tell you guys that we meet every Tuesday night at seven then we have a worship in here on Sunday morning. You guys should come it you’re not doing anything. By the way I’m Yamato, the vice president.”

“How come you’re not the president?” Kakashi asked. He couldn’t stop his curiosity. He wanted to know more about Yamato.

“Because this is my first year, and nobody wanted to be VP so I stepped in and took the spot.” Yamato smiled. “Now I want you guys to give us a try.” 

“Alright.” Iruka said.

He sent them a parting smile and Kakashi watched him walk away. 

“Why are you watching him walk away?” Kakashi turned around blushing, as the words left Iruka’s mouth. “Do you like Ya-ma-to?” He slowed his name down in syllables to make it seem so dramatic. 

“No. Why do you?” Kakashi tried to reflect the situation. 

“If you do, I doubt you would be his type.” Iruka said, and Kakashi could see Genma chuckling. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Kakashi asked. 

“Well Kakashi, Christian don’t believe in sleeping with people of the same gender is right, and he’s wearing a purity ring.” Iruka said. “And I’m telling you that he is the vice president of the Bible/Christian club so that means that he follows the word of god. So I’m not trying to be mean...I’m just saying he might not want to be with you.” 

“Well...I guess I’ll have to sleep with him.” Kakashi said. “And no one on earth honors those stupid purity rings. I can’t believe he’s wearing one of those.” In Kakashi mind, that made Yamato ten times hotter. He was a virgin. Oh yes that was perfect. Kakashi could seduce Yamato and the poor thing will give in. 

“Well say what you want about them, but he got one on, and so do a lot of other people here.” Genma pointed out. Kakashi looked around and saw people wearing purity rings. When did that become a fashion trend?

“It doesn’t even matter because I don’t like Yamato, but we are going to that meeting on Tuesday.” Kakashi said. “I think I want to turn over a new leaf and maybe get right with the lord.” 

“You are a sinner.” Iruka said. “God doesn’t like you.” 

“And god knows you secretly want to suck dick so he doesn’t like you either.” Kakashi retorted as he took another bite of his pizza. 

The performance went on after the intermission and next up was Guy. Guy brought his phone up there and he was planning to dance. He whispered in Kakashi’s ear ‘Look at Genma and see what he thinks.’ before he went on stage. Kakashi didn’t know what to say about that. He knew this was going to be funny so he would have to turn his attention between Genma and Guy. 

Guy played “All You’re Waiting For” by the Classixx. He started doing some moments that didn’t flow well at all. It was hard for Kakashi not chuckle on the inside watching his roommate dance. Kakashi wanted him to get off of the stage. It was getting no better and soon the entire room was silent. 

“I feel bad for poor guy.” Kakashi said. “No pun intended.” 

“I know.” Iruka said. The people weren’t booing but it seemed at any moment that would. Then the unbelievable happened. 

Genma jumped out of his seat and went up there with Guy. He grabbed his hand and they began to dance together. Genma showed Guy some moves and Guy began to follow them. The crowed was delighted with laughter and smiles. 

Genma showed Guy how to slide and the began to dance in sync, which was weird because Kakashi was sure that Genma couldn’t dance. He just didn’t seem like the type. 

The performance came to end when Guy did a black flip and the song ended. 

The crowd cheered loudly and stood up. Kakashi and Iruka joined then. 

“Wow.” Iruka said. 

“I know right.” Kakashi said. 

After the dinner they were released and they were raving about Genma and Guys performance all the way back to the dorms. 

“Thanks.” Guy said. 

“No problem.” Genma said. “I just didn’t want to see you fail in front of all those people.” They separated and Genma and Iruka went to their dorm and so did Guy and Kakashi. 

“I love him Kakashi.” Guy said. 

“Sure you do.” Kakashi said. 

“I do.” Guy fell back on his bed. “We’re going to have kids and everything.” 

“Sure.” Kakashi could almost laugh. Genma and Guy having kids. Kakashi could see Genma frown right now.

Kakashi laid down and all he could think about was Yamato. Yamato really had a nice way about himself. Kakashi wanted him and he couldn’t take it anymore. 

He was a good Christian boy, but he’s no match for me….


	3. Sinner in the front row.

" _Ahhh...hmmmm." Kakashi moans as he arches his back. "Yama…"_

" _You want me so bad." Yamato chuckles._

" _Yes." Kakashi lets out a deep sigh as Yamato enters him again, stretching him out with three fingers._

" _Oh Kakashi. I never knew you were such a slut?" Yamato says darkly._

" _Me either."_

Kakashi sets up in a panic. Damn, he had been having these stupid dreams since that stupid talent show. What was he to do? He couldn't shake Yamato, and it wasn't like he really wanted to either. Why did he like Yamato to call him names? Maybe it was those dirty books he'd been reading. There was nothing like a good dose of smut to lighten Kakashi day.

He looked down to his pants and realized once again he had another wet dream. Aren't those for teenager, granted he was eighteen, but he'd thought they would pass. It had been years since his last wet dream, which was about his fourth grade teacher.

"Kakashi you okay?" Guy asked from his bed. "I heard you saying something about how good someone's fingers felt."

Kakashi blushed. "I'm fine go to bed."

"Okay." Guy turned back over and fell asleep.

Kakashi fell back onto his pillows. What the hell was he feeling. He had never had constant sex dreams about someone. Yamato was haunting him. Still he was a christian boy with a purity ring. There was no way in hell he was going to get to him.

Still there was a chance. There was the christian meeting today.

Kakashi looked up at the ceiling thinking about the meeting. What would he do and how would he do it? Then a light bulb switched on. He should document it. He rolled off his bed and with the light of his phone grabbed a notebook from his desk.

He began to write _Seducing Yamato._

Now the only question that remained is how would he go about this?

(BREAK)

Kakashi was searching for Yamato all over sadly he was not in the area. It really pissed Kakashi off that he didn't see Yamato. What the hell? Isn't he the vice president? Shouldn't he be at all the meetings?

Kakashi had postponed writing that stupid paper for this, so Yamater had better make an appearance.

"Why did I agree to this?" Genma sighed. "I don't even go to church at home?"

"Well on the bright side you won't go to hell." Kakashi eyes raced across the room looking for the brown hair or those almond shaped eyes. Kakashi just wanted to find Yamato and stare at him all day long.

Before this Kakashi had run into Yamato a couple of times, okay it was on purpose. Such as figuring out his schedule and what time he went places. Kakashi got a little too invested, but when one is planning to turn a christian boy into a heathen he had to do a little research.

"Kakashi you're always dragging us places. If you have a crush on someone just let us know. We won't think any less of you." Iruka sighed. "I just wished you didn't play around with god."

"Who playing with god. I'm really turning over a new leaf." Kakashi said. "I want to get right with the lord. You should be saying that to Guy. He's the atheist." Everyone turned to look at Guy, who shrugged. Guy had told Kakashi he was an atheist at the beginning of the year.

"Oh I didn't know you didn't believe in a higher power." Genma shrugged.

"Do you?" Guy asked.

"Not sure." Genma said.

Guy was inwardly celebrating. He would've had a hard time if Genma followed a certain religion. Then he wouldn't want to date an atheist like himself.

Kakashi smiled as he spotted Yamato walking in the room. He inwardly smiled as Yamato took the seat next to him. Kakashi isn't one to fangirl and he liked to keep his emotions on the inside. On the outside he played it real cool, but on the inside _Damn...Yamato you smell like fresh air._

"Hey." Yamato smiled as he took a seat. "How are you?"

"Fine." Kakashi said. "So I wanted to ask you, what types of things do we do at these meetings?" Kakashi decided the best thing is to get close to Yamato. He would have to make Yamato's interest his own.

"Well these are just meetings. We play games sometimes or study with bible. Today, Hiruzen is playing a bible trivia game." Hiruzen was the head of the bible club.

"That sounds fun. Maybe I'll learn something about the bible because I know so little." Kakashi said. "I don't even know who those naked people at the beginning of the bible are? What were there name...um…"

"It sure wasn't Adam and Steve." Iruka mumbled loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

"Adam and Eve." Yamato said. "Oh wow so did you go to church where you're from."

"No my father didn't believe in the good 'ol lord." Kakashi sighed. "He was more of a buddhist…I think. I always wanted to go to church on easter, but I never got the chance."

"Liar." Iruka whispered. Kakashi could turn around and sock him in the face.

"Well I'm glad that you found your way to the lord. Do you still practice Buddhism?" Yamato said. "I was always interested in finding out what that was."

"Oh no I mean my dad used to practice before I was born. Now he's not as religious." Kakashi shrugged. "I did know someone who practiced Hinduism before."

"Way to back track." Iruka mumbled once again. Kakashi didn't have the time of day for Iruka's bullshit. He already sounded ignorant enough, he didn't need Iruka's two cents. First off Kakashi didn't even know what the hell he was saying. His dad never practiced buddhism a day in his life.

"Oh well...that sounds interesting." Yamato said.

"Yeah...so how long have you've been a christian." Kakashi said.

"Oh since I was adopted." Yamato said. "I was an orphan and my new family adopted me when I was seven. Then they introduced me to god and I don't know ever since then I fell in love with it. I mean to know that there is someone out there watching over all of us and someone I can talk to when I'm in trouble...that's wonderful."

"I feel the same way too." Kakashi said. "That's why I wanted to join this group...or well give it a try."

"You are a liar and god is going to get you." Iruka said.

"Oh wait I forgot to ask you. What is you policy on gay people?" Kakashi said.

"Here we accept everyone, but that doesn't mean we support you lifestyle. We don't judge, but I would go around saying things like 'I'm gay.' Because people here are the not the most liberal crowd if you get what I'm saying." Yamato whispered lightly. "So why do you want to know? Are you a homosexual?"

"No." Kakashi said. "But my friend Iruka is."

"Hey. I'm not a…" Kakashi silence Iruka with a light pinch on his skin.

"Oh he is?" Yamato said. "Well Iruka your secrets safe with me."

"So will he go to hell?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know...Whatever the bible says." Yamato said. "I can't say for myself that he will go to hell."

"Oh." Kakashi turned to Iruka and shrugged and mouthed the words. _See you in hell._ To which Iruka pouted and frowned. Although Yamato still thought Kakashi was straight, he still felt uneasy. He was gay. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." Yamato said. "Not at the moment."

Kakashi smiled. Yes so he didn't have a girlfriend. So he was single and possibly even gay. Well Kakashi didn't know that for sure. He could ask the guy if he was gay, but he was sure Yamato would not tell him even if he was. So he had to find out.

Iruka began to speak to Yamato. "Is god all knowing?"

"Yeah." Yamato said.

"So he knew that we would be here today years and years ago, like decades before I was born." Iruka said.

"Pretty much you could say that." Yamato nodded. "There are no accidents."

"Sure." Iruka hummed. "I'm sure god even knows if someone is lying about who they are right now, so they could say seduce someone. Does god know how that one will end?" So Iruka was on to him. Damn, Kakashi didn't take him to be so smart.

"Yes he does and that person will reap what they have sowed." Yamato said. "No god can come from bad, and if that person who is being wicked will have to face what they have done."

"Iruka...Shut up." Kakashi hissed. "Anyways...you were an orphan?"

"Oh yeah. My mom died when I was two and dad died before I was born." Yamato said. "And you know I do consider my adoptive parents to be my mother and father. They are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I thank god for them. Who knows where I would be if I didn't have them."

"Wow." Kakashi smiled. "Hey...um...this may sound wierd but would you want to hang out say saturday night and maybe you could teach me more about the bible."

"Sure and hey maybe you and your friends can come to service on Sunday with me." Yamato said.

"Sure." Kakashi smiled the fakest smile he could give. He had never in his life been to a real church. What the hell was the matter with Yamato?

"A sinner in front row." Iruka muttered.

Although he wanted to kill Iruka with his smart mouth, but still there was some truth to his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought!


End file.
